Danza del dragón
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Hace muchos años, cuando las antiguas criaturas mitológicas reinaban sobre las demás especies, sucedió algo prohibido entre un dragón y un humano. AU KainxCecil


Final Fantasy 4 pertene a Square Enix.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Regalo de cumpleaños a Marieth n.n que lo disfrutes~

* * *

Hace muchos años, cuando las antiguas criaturas mitológicas reinaban sobre las demás especies, sucedió algo prohibido entre un dragón y un humano.

Resultaba que en aquellos tiempos debían entregar una doncella u joven virgen a entretener con algún canto o baile al dragón que pudiera amenazar su reino, si la bestia estaba complacida, protegería fielmente de esa tierra. Pero, si pasaba todo lo contrario, el dragón podría enojarse y acabar con la vida de su invitado y atacar el reinado.

En esa ocasión, las jovencitas ya estaban comprometidas, eso suponía un problema ya que las mujeres eran más talentosas en esa función que los hombres, incluso muchos de los problemas que tuvieron contra los dragones era debido por ofrecer a un chico. Pero a pesar de eso un joven caballero de la corte de los guardianes conocidos como los "Red Wings" alzo su brazo para ofrecerse como voluntario. Se trataba del principiante Cecil Harvey.

Lo llevaron hasta la cueva del dragón de los cielos; solo estaba equipado con su lira hecha en madera de roble. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso pero aun así se adentró a donde dormía la bestia. Llego hasta un espacio inmenso, donde claramente escuchó en su mente la voz del dragón.

_Has tardado humano… más te vale complacerme porque si me aburres sabrás de lo que soy capaz._

El dragón mostró su cabeza primero y luego su inmenso cuerpo, era una criatura enorme de oscuro púrpura, enormes alas y largas protuberancias en los hombros y cola, además tenía una especie de aletas amarillentas a los lados de su cuerpo.

Cecil sintió miedo al inicio pero a pesar de que la bestia le miraba maliciosamente notó que detrás de esos agresivos ojos se sentía aun así relajado, porque esas extrañas y cristalinas pupilas eran de un color azul tan claro e inocente como el cielo.

-no te fallaré.- respondió tranquilamente, se quitó la larga capucha y entonces empezó a tocar su instrumento.

El sonido que produjo era dulce y tranquilo. Rápidamente la tensión entre ellos dos se desvaneció, pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos sobre las cuerdas provocando un sonido más certero y místico; después empezó a danzar al ritmo de la música, sin dejar de tocar, sus pies se movían tímidamente por el suelo frío y las largas telas translucidas de colores violetas y azules giraban alrededor del cuerpo de ese hombre.

El dragón observaba con atención, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su milenaria vida, ese joven tenía un cuerpo varonil pero su rostro era delicado y refinado, su largo cabello blanco con perlas moradas se le hizo una bella obra de arte. No lo negó, ese hombre le había conquistado. Entre más avanzaba el espectáculo más enamorado estaba, más enviciado estaba de su música de y de su baile.

Cuanto todo acabó el dragón le reverenció y admitió que eso se ganaba más que la protección de su tierra, y que si era posible, le gustaría volverle a invocar. Cecil le agradeció y sonrió ante las palabras tan amables, esto solo fue un golpe final para que la criatura se hechizara más. La bestia transformó uno de sus colmillos en una resplandeciente espada, le dijo que esa arma le convertiría en el guerrero más poderoso de todos.

Pasaron las semanas y el dragón no dejaba de pensar en Cecil. Incluso llegó a escuchar como su éxito abrumaba en cada batalla, eso le puso contento, saber que ese guerrero usaba su regalo.

Paso más tiempo hasta que al fin se decidió, uso sus poderes para transformarse en un humano de dorados cabellos.

Vestido con ropas miserables de viejos cadáveres, salió de su cueva para dirigirse al castillo que protegía su amado. Llegó casi desfalleciendo debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese cuerpo tan débil, vio a su amado y se fue a abrazarle, desmayándose en sus brazos.

Cuando la enfermera le pregunto al caballero quien era esa persona no supo responder ya que tampoco le conocía, pero sentía que esos ojos ya los conocía.

Esa persona respondió con el nombre de Kain Highwind. Le pidió a Cecil que le ayudará a convertirse en un guerrero, eso le serviría de pretexto para tener al hombre a su lado.

Después de recuperarse, Cecil le enseño todo lo que un caballero hacía, Kain aprendía muy rápidamente; llegó a convertirse en el más poderoso de los Red Wings debido a su fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia, era muy famoso por sus largos saltos.

En todo ese tiempo, ambos se hicieron muy grandes amigos, hasta que llego la declaración en una misión donde sólo ellos dos fueron a las montañas.

-Cecil…- Highwind tenía al hombre bajo él, estaba rojo y tartamudeando, se maldecía al tener tantos siglos de edad pero no saber qué hacer en semejante situación.- te amo… quiero hacerte mío.

-Kain…- Harvey le abrazó del cuello y lo acercó para besar sus labios. Le correspondía.

Entre besos, caricias y palabras amorosas ambos se hicieron uno esa noche.

La relación entre ambos se volvió más intensa, siempre procuraban salir juntos a todas sus misiones, y si había tiempo, volverían a proclamarse su pasión.

Pero paso lo inevitable, ahora una maga se unía a los Red Wings, una hermosa hechicera con cuerpo de diosa y alma de ángel de la cual Cecil se enamoró a primera vista. Su nombre era el ejemplo claro de la belleza que le rodeaba cual flor.

Ahora todo el tiempo de Harvey era dedicado a Rosa, separándose cada vez más del caballero dragón.

Cada día, Kain se sumía más en la desesperación, llegando al punto de enfurecerse y dejar libres sus poderes, poco a poco volvía a ser el monstruo que aterraba al reino. Todos sus esfuerzos por controlarse se desvanecieron cuando vio a la feliz pareja besarse con amor. Tiró su lanza entre ambos para asustarlos, aunque tenía intenciones de acabar con ellos dos, pero amaba demasiado a Cecil.

Dejo su casco en la cama de su amado y una carta, pidiéndole que viniera a la cueva del dragón.

Cuando Cecil leyó la nota fue inmediatamente al lugar de la cita, equipado solamente con su lira. Entró a la cueva observando lo depresivo que se veía el mítico animal.

_Por favor… toca para mí…_

Cecil acercó la lira a su pecho, pero al hacerlo cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevando sus manos hasta sus ojos lacrimosos.

-perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice. Pero lo nuestro, algún día iba a acabar.

_Entonces tú sabías…_

El peliplateado afirmó con la cabeza. El dragón soltó una pequeña risa y acarició con la punta de su cola la blanquecina cabeza. Cecil había descubierto desde aquella vez en el desierto que esos amorosos ojos azules los conocía perfectamente.

_Te perdono. Solamente te pido que vengas a verme de vez en cuando, anda, lléname con tu música, seré feliz sólo con eso._

Cecil abrazó al dragón agradeciendo su comprensión. Le prometió que cada semana vendría a bailarle y tocar de su lira esa melodía que tanto le gustaba.

Pasó el tiempo y la promesa se cumplió. La canción fue reconocida por todos los rincones como la _Danza del dragón_; sin saber que esa melodía era dedicada a un amor prohibido.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Si hay más de un review habrá secuela con Ceodore n_n


End file.
